In hailing and warning, as well as intent determination and behavior modification using high sound pressure level (SPL) output devices, it is sometimes desirable that the output be narrowly directed to a specific location or individual, and sometimes that it be widely spread out toward a large area or directed to a large group of individuals. Typically these are incompatible goals in a single device, as dispersion is usually considered a fixed characteristic of a loudspeaker or group of loudspeakers. Therefore, the device is usually designed to be more directional, or it is designed to cover a wide area, but not both.